Field
The present disclosure relates to a crystalline form of methyl 3-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-ylcarbamoylsulfamoyl)thiophene-2-carboxylate (thifensulfuron-methyl), to its preparation processes and to its use in agrochemical preparations.
Description of Related Art
Thifensulfuron-methyl, i.e., methyl 3-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-ylcarbamoylsulfamoyl)thiophene-2-carboxylate is a member of the sulfonylurea group of chemicals and used as herbicide. Thifensulfuron-methyl is a selective post-emergence sulfonylurea herbicide for the control of broadleaved weeds in cereals and soybeans. Like other sulfonylureas, the mode of action is via inhibition of the enzyme acetolactate synthase (ALS), and thus prevention of the biosynthesis of the essential amino acids isoleucine and valine.
Thifensulfuron-methyl has molecular formula of C12H13N5O6S2. Its chemical structure is
